Annabelle's Wish: The Prequel, Midquel, and Sequel
by MWolfL
Summary: Extra scenes from the movie Annabelle's Wish. BillyXEmily
1. The Prequel

A.N. This one is an explanation of what Billy and Emily - from _Annabelle's Wish_ - went through right after the barn fire, after Billy got his voice back, and their dating and wedding (summarized).

_After Billy got back from the doctor's…._

Billy was moping up in his bedroom; a terrible fire in the barn occurred last night while he was still inside, and, especially according to the doctor, he'll never talk again. Emily soon came to call….

"Is Billy all right?" She asked, concerned, after Billy's Grandpa Charles opened the door.

"He's fine, but…." Before Charles could finish, Emily rushed up to Billy's room; she was such an old friend of Billy's that she was allowed in his room almost all the time anyway.

She knocked on the door, but to her surprise didn't hear anything. Normally Billy was always polite enough to say that she could come in, even whenever he wanted to be left alone, but this time Emily could tell that something was very wrong.

"Billy? It's Emily." She said, knocking again.

Still no answer, but something inside her said that it was all right to go in. She opened the door, and found Billy sitting on the edge of his bed looking very sad, though he did smile when she walked in. It apparently was forced however, since it didn't last long.

"What's wrong Billy?" Emily asked, sitting down next to him.

Billy opened his mouth as if to answer, then closed it with tears in his eyes.

"The fire damaged his vocal chords, he can't talk." Charles explained, coming in.

"Oh Billy, I'm so sorry." Emily said sympathetically. "Still, at least you're alive, I was so worried about you when I heard about the fire this morning."

Billy managed another smile as he nodded.

"I know, you don't like being able to talk, but at least the fire didn't harm your personality." Emily smiled. "And since your personality was the reason why I became friends with you there's no reason why you can't come outside to play."

Billy looked shocked for some reason.

"What?" Emily frowned, confused. "Oh, did I translate your feelings correctly earlier?"

Billy nodded; Charles was stunned, Emily could still understand Billy!

"I guess best friends can read each others minds." Emily smiled. "Come on, let's go play!"

Billy smiled and let Emily lead him out the door. They spent the rest of the day playing, though Emily found out that Billy had now gotten a fear of the barn. Understanding, she decided to play **away** from the barn. Billy was happy; his losing his voice hadn't ruined his friendship with Emily at all. As a matter of fact it seemed to make it more special, and when Emily stood up for Billy when the Holder boys and a few other kids decided to tease him about his lack of voice he felt something grow inside him, something that would continue growing until he was able to see it for himself: Billy was falling in love with Emily. As for the rest of the time without his voice, well, you can see some of it in the movie.


	2. The Midquel

A.N. I know it seems early for Billy and Emily to end up together, but consider that Billy had just spent a lot of his life mute and so was obviously too grateful and happy about getting his voice back to care. Besides, these two are meant to be anyway.

_After Billy got his voice back…._

Aunt Agnes had just led Mr. Holder and his sons inside, much to Charles's displeasure since he was hoping Agnes would leave right away. Billy decided not to follow; he wanted to wait for Emily to show up, like she does almost every morning, so that he could surprise her with a greeting. Charles stayed with a knowing smile so that he could see Emily's reaction. Sure enough, Emily soon arrived.

"Hi Billy, hi Annabelle!" Emily waved as she ran up.

"Hi Emily!" Billy waved back.

Emily skidded to a halt with her mouth open.

"Billy…did…you just talk?" Emily gasped.

"Yes, and boy is it a relief, there've been so many things I've wanted to say." Billy smiled, nodding.

"But how?" Emily asked, starting to smile.

"Well, there was no tag on the present that gave me my voice back, but I'm guessing Santa Claus did it." Billy smiled.

Emily cheered and hugged Billy; Annabelle mooed happily as she leapt around them. Charles and Ears, who was there too, however saw something new…at least to them: Billy looked lovestruck!

"What do you think Ears?" Charles whispered. "Do you think she'll take good care of our Billy?"

Ears woofed happily, taking care not to go into a 'but that's just my opinion' speech.

"So do I." Charles whispered, smiling.

"So how come Santa gave you your voice now?" Emily asked after she stopped hugging Billy (he wiped off his 'lovestruck' look before she could notice).

"I think it was because someone wished for it this Christmas." Billy said. "And since you or Grandpa would've wished it a long time ago I'm guessing it was Annabelle."

Annabelle nodded with a smile.

"Annabelle, you're the best friend anyone could ask for." Emily smiled, hugging Annabelle.

"A…apart from you." Billy added. "I wouldn't have been able to handle going to school and everything if you weren't there to support me."

"Of course, we're friends, we'll always be friends." Emily smiled.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, because one thing I've always wanted to tell you has to do with it." Billy said. "It might sound weird, me saying it now, but it feels right so I'm going to say it."

"Say what?" Emily asked, confused, as Billy took her hands.

"Emily…I've fallen in love with you." Billy admitted.

Emily dropped her mouth open, but she wasn't the only one. The animals, apart from Ears of course, also looked shocked. Annabelle also was shocked but then looked happy.

"You…while we're kids? I can understand while we're teen…." Emily stammered.

"Well, you were always a good friend to me, but when you started treating me the same even after I lost my voice and then even stood up for me…." Billy explained. "I've actually been feeling love for you for a while but didn't realize it until around last year. It just…it just happened…and especially considering that you could always know what I was going to say…sometimes you even knew what I wanted before I did…."

Emily actually blushed, but then suddenly looked down to find Annabelle nuzzling her. Emily looked confused at first until Annabelle smiled and nudged her head in Billy's direction. Emily understood.

"Annabelle must really like me if she wants me to be your girlfriend." Emily smiled. "You know how she can be protective enough of you to knock bullies down, which of course is against her character."

"Of course she likes you." Billy smiled. "Who wouldn't? You're kind, supporting, understanding – literally…."

Emily smiled; truthfully she was starting to feel a little something for Billy as well. She also realized that Billy was still holding her hands, and that it strangely seemed to make her happy in a whole new way.

"Well, you're nice too…and even towards girls, which is pretty unusual for boys our age." Emily blushed again. "Maybe…maybe I'm starting to fall in love a little too, but…."

"If you're not ready I can wait…." Billy began.

"No, it's okay." Emily smiled.

She suddenly kissed him! She didn't even know why, but suddenly she was kissing Billy! It was like as if something pushed her towards him. She and Billy looked shocked at first, and then slowly surrendered. Arms wrapped around each other, they realized that they were meant to be together forever. When they broke apart Billy was not the only one with a lovestruck face, Emily too had fallen completely. They then hugged for a while, and blushed upon realizing that Charles had been watching the whole time. Charles just smiled and gave them the thumb's up.

"I always knew you were a good girl for our Billy." Charles smiled. "But I didn't want to say anything until you two were ready."

"Thank you, but what I don't understand is that how come Billy and I were suddenly…kissing…." She blushed again. "I mean, I felt something against my back but…."

She and Billy suddenly looked suspiciously at Annabelle, who gave a sheepish grin and nodded. Turns out she was impatient for them to fully end up together so she decided to take matters into her own hooves and gently 'push' Emily into kissing Billy.

"Well I guess I can't be too mad since Billy and I are meant to be together anyway." Emily smiled.

"Yeah." Billy smiled. "So do you want to come inside or play outside?"

"Inside's a bad idea considering the Holder boys are inside." Grandpa pointed out.

"What are they doing here?" Emily frowned.

"Mr. Holder found out how I was able to pay for Annabelle last winter after his fence was knocked down – selling the music box – and felt guilty about it. He brought his boys over so all three of them could apologize." Charles explained. "Agnes then invited them in."

"Okay, I don't want to visualize that." Emily smirked.

"Yeah let's just go play." Billy smiled.

They, including Annabelle and sometimes Charles, did.

Billy and Emily of course dated quite often, day and night. The Holder boys and the other kids eventually found out, but finding out that Billy could talk again and that Santa caused that prevented most of the teasing; most of the kids were just too shocked to think of teasing Billy and Emily. Even the Holder boys gave up, because Billy and Emily didn't even care and entirely ignored all the teasing.


	3. The Conclusion

A.N.: It seemed sad that Annabelle and Billy were separated at the end of the film, so I decided to bring Annabelle back. Also, originally the story title ended with Conclusion so it would match the chapter titles, but there wasn't enough room so I replaced the story title with Sequel.

Eventually, of course, Billy and Emily got married. The day after Santa added Annabelle to his sleigh team Billy told Emily everything, except for the fact that Santa allows all animals to talk every Christmas since he promised not to. The next Christmas, after Santa did his rounds he flew back to Billy's farm and let Annabelle return to Billy; Annabelle, despite enjoying flying, missed Billy and Emily too much. Since Annabelle was very old for a cow Santa also decided to let her remain a reindeer, this way she could rejoin the team whenever she wanted. Santa also allowed Emily to know the truth about Annabelle talking, and that all animals can at Christmas. Emily was stunned that Billy never told her, but understood why. Eventually, Billy and Emily's son – Charles – would learn the truth about animals at Christmas too, and would also get to meet Santa Claus. Billy and Emily later had a daughter named Anna, who also learned the family secret. Annabelle remained a reindeer for the rest of her days, only becoming a cow again decades later so she could die of old age with Billy.


End file.
